What Hurts More? The Physical or Emotional Pain
by Casey.Ruby.Fan
Summary: Indi and Romeo have just ended their marriage and they are both dealing with the grief in their own way. However, an accident one night makes Indi's pain more serious. It's hard to know what hurts more? Read inside for better Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Indi and Romeo have just decided to end their marriage and they are both dealing with their pain in their own way. However, after a night out, Indi's life is put at risk and she is adamant that Romeo cannot know, she doesn't want to make this situation any harder than it already is, will she even make it? Will Romeo find out what has happened to his wife? Will the two find it back to each other or will life get in the way? Find out by reading!

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever! This idea just came into my head the other night and I really wanted to publish this story. I love Indi and Romeo and I hate how their stories are going and I think that now after their break-up the stories will be quite disappointing and boring. So I decided to make my own story and make it more dramatized and interesting. I'm not really sure whether to continue this story or not so please leave reviews and subscribe and message me for any advice and feedback on what you think. I'm open to anything, especially if it will help me to write. Please let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Indi's P.O.V**

It had only been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since Sasha turned 16, 2 weeks since we had her party, and 2 weeks since Romeo moved out and ended our marriage. It feels like a lifetime ago, I miss Romeo so much and it's so different not having him around and I just feel so lonely. I mean my little sister has a better relationship with Xavier than what Romeo and I had and Sasha isn't even married! Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for Sasha, I'm glad that Xavier has her smiling again, but I just can't help feeling that little bit jealous. I just miss Romeo so much and the worst part is I don't even think he misses me at all. In the past two weeks, I've seen him spending more time with Ruby and then he did with me in the last month! And he was married to me! Well he still is!

Anyway, tonight I was going to change. No longer was I going to be sad old Indi who moped around the house and diner all day. I was going to go out with some girlfriends from UNI and have a few drinks, dance a little, laugh a lot, and just enjoy myself and have some fun! I think I deserved that, and needed it. I really needed to stop thinking about my failed marriage and Romeo and how many times we've ran into each other and he wouldn't even say hi to me, he couldn't even return the smile I gave him.

I finished my makeup and hair and checked myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a nice red dress that Romeo loved, I also wore my wedding ring so no guys tried to hit on me, I may be trying to move on from Romeo, but I wasn't quite ready to be with another guy yet. It was probably a stupid idea to dress in the way I would dress for Romeo since I was trying to stop thinking about him. I couldn't dress differently though, this was me, this is what I was used to and I couldn't change that. If I'm going to move on, I still have to be myself.

After I'd finished putting on my red lipstick to match the dress, there was a car beeping outside. It was my friends here to pick me up. I grabbed my purse and headed out to the car locking the house up behind me. My friends were all dressed up looking gorgeous! When I hopped in the car, they all said hey and immediately started talking about how they were going to pick up guys and how I needed to find a cute rebound guy to make Romeo jealous. The way I have been feeling the last two weeks watching Romeo and Ruby together, proved to me that the last thing I needed was a rebound guy. In the car trip to Yabbie Creek, all I could think about was 'What had I gotten myself into.'

**Romeo's P.O.V**

(Romeo has been staying with Ruby, Marilyn and Roo)

"Ruby this movie is so boring, can't we please watch something else."

"Romeo, don't be such a bore it's almost finished, then you can choose what you want"

"I'm not a bore! I just don't want to watch some soppy love story full of made up fairy-tale stories that everyone knows in real life aren't even true."

"Oh my god, Romeo I'm sorry. We can turn it off, do you want to talk about you know, you and Indi?"

"How did you do it?" I replied, hoping she understood what I meant.

"How did I do what?

Obviously she didn't understand, so I made myself more clear, "How did you just break up with Casey, and not feel guilty or not just want to run back to him, how did you move on? You know, how did you get over him and just fall out of love with him, when he once meant everything."

By the look on Ruby's face this wasn't an easy subject for her to talk about.

"Well, you're the only one I'm telling this to Romeo. To be honest, I'm not over Casey and I never have been. I just see him around and it kills me not being even friends with him, I mean he doesn't even know I exist anymore, he cant even look at me. I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I have for him because April told me that he's in love with that teacher Henri. It hurts because I miss him so much but he's moved on and I can't and I feel guilty everyday because I lost the only one person who I loved and he actually loved me back."

"Ruby…."

"No Romeo, it's ok. And just because I feel that way it doesn't mean that is how it will turn out for you." She interrupted.

"Thanks Ruby. Hey what do you say we head into Yabbie Creek and get a few drinks." I really needed to have some fun, and obviously so did Ruby.

"Uh, I guess. Are you sure that's what you want to do, I mean I know you hurting Romeo, but I'm not sure that going out and getting yourself drunk is the best solution."

Yeah I should of seen that one coming, but she will cave in. "Fine, I'll go alone then." I got up from the couch and started heading for the door.

"Oh, Romeo. Hold on, I'll get changed and get the keys and I'll drive."

"I was hoping you would say that, I really don't want to go alone. And by the way Ruby, by the sounds of your story, I don't think I'm the only one who needs to drink away my sorrows." She turned around and gave me a look pretending to be offended before walking off to her room.

**Indi's P.O.V**

It was only 9 o'clock and I was ready to go home. I'd had a couple of drinks and a bit of a laugh. I even had a dance! I'd been here for three hours and I really did have some fun, but to be honest all I wanted to do was just go home and cuddle up in bed.

I was considering ordering another drink, but then I saw them. Ruby and Romeo, here together going to buy drinks. As much as I hated to say it, Ruby looked absolutely BEAUTIFUL! Were they on a date together? How could Romeo do that to me? It had only been three weeks. I had to get out of here fast. I grabbed my purse and walked outside, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. It was cold and very dark out, and I just let the tears run. I decided to call Dad and ask him to pick me up so I started walking so I could get away from here and just get home faster.

The tears pouring down my face were blurring my vision and I was distracted whilst trying to talk to Dad. When I was crossing the road, a car came speeding down the road out of nowhere. The last thing I remembered was Dad on the other end of the phone telling me he was on his way when I screamed and I heard the screech of tyres. I was swept off the road and bounced off the bonnet of the car throwing me into the air. Then everything went black.

**Next time:**

Indi's situation is revealed, what will the outcome be

Romeo is totally oblivious to his wife's accident

How will the Walker family deal with even more pain?

**Thanks for reading! Please review and subscribe and let me know what you think. If you have any requests or suggestions please let me know because I am open to consider anything :)**

**Until next time xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys so heres chapter 2, please let me know what you think. I also just wanted to add in that I have no intention whatsoever of making any romantic connection between Romeo and Ruby! I hate them two together and I just like them as friends, I think as friends their great. I made Ruby still in love with Casey as the excuse to keep her away from Romeo (lol). I also don't think I will add Logan into this fic because I really don't like him, and to be honest I'm a bit sick of him. I don't know I might add him in, I'll just keep writing what comes to me. Enjoy.**

**Sid's P.O.V**

The last thing I heard through the phone was Indi's terrifying screams and what sounded like the beep of a horn and a lot of crashing. Then silence…. The first thing I did was grab the car keys and race for the car. I had no time to let Sasha and Dex know where I was going, I had to get to Indi and make sure she was ok. On the drive to Yabbie Creek I couldn't help but think about the worst possible things that could be happening to my eldest child, I felt physically sick in the stomach and my heart was almost outside of my chest. I couldn't bare the thought of something terrible happening to Indi, I just really hoped she was ok and I would get to her in time.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Ruby, I really appreciate this, I've had a good time and it's really taken my mind off everything."

"Hey, it's okay. What kind of friend would I be if I let you take your mind off all your problems when I have problems I want to forget about to?" Ruby replied smartly, smirking and raising her eyebrows at me.

So I decided to get her back, "Oh, you just know how to make everything about you again don't you. I winked at her so she knew I was only joking.

"Hey you, don't get smart. For that, you can come and dance with me and you can see how much this night is about you when your embarrassing yourself with your terrible dance moves." She took the last sip of her drink and hopped up of her chair smirking at me.

"Hey how do you know I'm a terrible dancer. As a matter of a fact I'm actually…"

"Come on, if you're not terrible you can prove it to me out there, now get up. Lets go." And with that, I was pulled onto the dance floor where Ruby was trying to teach me some awful moves she called 'dance moves.'

**Sid's P.O.V**

When I arrived at Yabbie Creek outside the pub, I couldn't see Indi anywhere. There seemed to have been a huge car accident, the car was still there and there was glass smashed all over the floor near the side of the road. However, there was no emergency people around and it seemed everything from the accident had been cleared. I called Indi's phone and I got no answer, I then called Dex to see if Indi had somehow gotten home and just forgotten to tell me, but he said he hadn't seen or even heard from her since early this morning. That was when I began to get even more worried, my daughter was missing, I heard the crash and Indi's screams and I began to think something had happened to Indi. Maybe she was in the accident! Just then my phone started to ring it was from work.

"Hello, Sid Walker."

"Hi Sid, it's Julie. Umm look I don't really know how to tell you this, but there's been an accident, umm…."

Oh no, my worst nightmare. "It's Indi isn't it?" I interrupted her.

"Uh yeah how'd you know?" she was finding it really hard to tell me what happened.

"Never mind, how bad is it?" this was something I was really not looking forward to hearing about.

"Umm well, the police report states that Indi was crossing the road when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit her and threw her up into the air. Sid she's in surgery, the doctors don't know whether she's going to make it or not, she's in a really critical condition. I'm so sorry Sid, you really need to get down here as soon as you can."

"Ok, thanks Julie, I'm on my way." And I really was on my way, there was a chance that I was never going to see my daughter again and I didn't know how to get to the hospital fast enough, I began to call the house to get Sasha and Dex to meet me at the hospital.

**Dex's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room on my bed when Sasha ran in clutching the phone in her hand tears streaming down her face.

"Sasha, what is it, are you ok? What's going on?" I asked worried.

'Ummm, Dex… It's… It's Indi." she could barely speak.

"What is it Sash?"

"There was an…. an accident. It was really bad Dex. Indi might die, she's in surgery now but…. Dad wants us to meet him there." Sasha burst into tears and I couldn't help but shed a few myself. I walked up to her and comforted her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Sash, she's going to be okay. Indi's strong. Hey I'm going to give Roo a call and ask her to drive us to the hospital and that way we can be there for Indi."

**Sid's P.O.V**

I finally reached the hospital and raced inside to where I met Julie at the front desk.

"Julie hey, any news?"

"Doctor Walker, hi. Sorry, I haven't heard anything, I'm not really allowed to know much, but I don't think she's out of theatre yet. You can have a seat just over there and I'll let someone know you're here so as soon as they know something you will be notified."

"Ok thankyou Julie, that would be great. Hey has anyone called her husband Romeo?"

"Umm, Sid when Indi was first taken from the scene she awoke for a brief second and she made it very clear that under no circumstances did she want Romeo to know about her accident."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Julie."

Now all that was left to do was wait….

**Romeo's P.O.V**

(Walking out of the pub)

"Well I really enjoyed tonight, even the part where you made me dance. So thankyou, I actually forgot I was married about two weeks ago."

"Hey, you're not meant to be talking about it."

"Oops, sorry." I winked at her.

"Ha ha. I really enjoyed tonight to. It took my mind off Casey, until now."

"You can't think about him either Ruby you… What's going on out here?"

"Wow, I hope no one died, does it look that serious Romeo?"

The whole street outside was crowded with police and police cars investigating and cleaning up what seemed to be a car accident.

"I don't know, if it's that serious it will be on the news for the rest of the week. Come on let's just go home."

And with that the two were left with a small bit of curiosity as to what had really happened that night.

**Dex's P.O.V**

The car ride to the hospital was silent. I sat in the back with Sasha so that I could comfort her. I guess this was really hard on her because she had lost her mum so she knows what it's like to lose someone you love and if we lost Indi, that would be another loved one she had lost. Roo didn't really ask many questions, I just told her Indi had been in an accident and it wasn't good, so Roo said she would drop us off to the hospital and drop in again tomorrow when she didn't have plans to see how everything was going.

When we arrived outside the hospital Roo pulled up out front while Sasha and I hurried inside, only to find Dad waiting near the front desk on some chairs. As soon as he saw us he got up out of the seat.

**Sid's P.O.V**

When I saw Dex and Sasha arrive I got up from the chair I was sitting in and I headed towards them. Sasha was upset and it looked like she had been crying non-stop which is probably what happened.

"Oh Sash, come here sweetheart." I pulled her into a tight embrace letting her cry on my shoulder. I couldn't help but let a few tears leak from my own eyes. It killed me that Indi was lying in surgery, fighting for her life and both of my kids were so upset, this wasn't fair, our family had already been through so much, I really hoped Indi would be ok, because any more pain for this family would be too hard to cope with. At that moment Sasha pulled away and a surgeon came out of the surgery.

"Mr Walker."

"Yeah, that's me, how's Indi?"

"Well she's out of surgery, she's in a coma at the moment and it's unknown whether or not she will wake up. If she hasn't awoken within the next five days then it's doubtful she will make it, I'm really sorry."

"What injuries does she have?"

"Well it appears the car was going really fast and by impact Indi was thrown pretty wildly and she hit her head on the side path, indicating that…"

"There is a possibility that she will suffer from internal bleeding in her head is she awakes." I cut in.

"Exactly. Aside from that she cracked her head open, broke her right arm, right wrist, right shoulder, hip, right leg and several ribs on her right side, she also has internal bleeding in the top of her right leg and the upper part of her right arm. She has cuts and bruises everywhere, so if she awakes she will be in a hell of a lot of pain. As you can tell all of her injuries were on the right side of her body, it appears that she landed that way after being thrown of the car and onto the curb."

"Oh my god." I had no idea what else to say. "Thankyou doctor, can we go see her now? Please?"

"Of course, I'll show you the way. Be warned, it isn't the best sight."  
I put my arm around Sasha and looked over to Dex, the three of us all followed the doctor not really knowing what to expect was going to happen within the next five days.

**So I hope you enjoyed that, I know it's been quite slow in these first two chapters, but next chapter should pick up! Please review and let me know what you think xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou to those who have reviewed, favourite and alerted this story, it really means a lot. I'm not really sure how this chapter is but please do let me know! I'm only up to chapter 3 and I'm already starting to find this harder to write, I really am not liking how the storyline is going on home and away with Indi and Romeo, but anyway here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Romeo's P.O.V**

"_Romeo, I'm so sorry. I know all my behaviour has been terrible lately but I just, I don't know what's going on with me lately and I really need you right now and I wish we hadn't ended our marriage. I know I don't deserve to ask you this but, I want to give our marriage a second chance and I want you to want that to." Indi had tears in her eyes, and I could tell that as she said this she really meant it and she really wanted to give our relationship another shot._

"_Indi, you do deserve to ask that, we are both in this marriage together and I want us to try again as well. But if you want this to work, we start again, clean slate. Now I know the last time I said that, you wanted that to, but you didn't exactly stick to it when you were jealous of Ruby and I. Sorry, but we have to be honest with each other. I have told you there is absolutely nothing going on between Ruby and I and I never want anything to happen between us. We are just good friends and to be honest, I would really love it if you could try and at least be civil with her, that's the only way we can make this work. You really just have to forget about the past and move on with me in life, and I understand if you get a little bit jealous of other women, but not with Ruby, please. Remember I chose you, not her. I had the chance to be with Ruby and I wouldn't be with her cause I wanted you, so you just have to remember that and trust me, and our marriage." _

"_Okay…" Indi's response was a little bit slurred._

"_Good, I love you." I smiled at her and went to kiss her but then her eyes just rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. I had no idea what was happening but I tried to wake Indi and talk to her but she wouldn't respond._

I awoke in a sweat, breathing heavily. I clutched my chest with my right hand and tried to control my breathing. I removed by blankets, sat up in bed and looked at my clock. The time was 7:00am, I had a huge headache from spending the night out drinking with Ruby and I decided to go out for a surf to clear my head and to breath in the fresh air.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Dad, Dex and I were all sitting around Indi's bed, waiting, waiting for a movement, a sound, a sign showing that Indi was alive and everything was going to be ok, but nothing, there was nothing, nothing but stillness and the quiet noise of the beeping machines Indi was hooked up to. The silence was broken by Dad, "I'm going to go get some coffee and breakfast from downstairs, do you two want anything?"

Dex then stood up to, "I want something, I'll come with you Dad."

"Sasha?" Dad looked at me with a look of concern and I could tell he was trying to get me out of the room.

"I'll just have a juice and a chocolate chip muffin please."

There it was, that look again. "Do you want to come for a walk with us."

"Umm, no thanks. I'm going to sit here with Indi, she would do the same for me."

"Alright then sweetheart, if anything happens you let someone outside know straight away okay."

"Yes Dad, I know." I gave him a weak smile as he exited the room with Dex leading the way.

Now all that was left to do, was keep waiting. I mean we'd been waiting for about ten hours already, it's not like another twenty minutes would make a difference…

**Romeo's P.O.V**

After surfing for about ten minutes, I had already had enough. It was weird because usually when I surf I could go forever but I just couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Indi and what happened to her in the dream. I looked at the time on my watch, it was ten past seven, Indi would be in the diner by now on a Saturday morning. I decided to go up to the diner and have some breakfast and maybe ask Indi if we could talk either on her break or when she finishes work.

When I reached the diner, Indi wasn't in. Marilyn greet me when I walked up to the counter.

"Hi Romeo, your out early on a Saturday morning. What can I do for you?" Marilyn was in a very happy mood this morning. Actually when was she not?

"Hi Marilyn, I'll just have an orange juice, coffee and some vegemite toast." I replied not so happily.

"Ohh, curing a hangover are we?"  
"Yeah." I hate it how she was so good at reading people. "Anyway, isn't Indi meant to be in today?"

"Oh yes yes, usually she is. But Roo called this morning on her way out with Harvey and said that poor young Indi was sick and wouldn't be able to make it back into work for a couple of weeks! Roo didn't go into any details but I don't think it's too serious. Just a bad bug going around I guess." Marilyn had a bit of concern in her voice.

"Okay thanks, here's the money, I'll just go sit down in the table over there." Marilyn had really worried me with her comments, I started to think that maybe the dream I had last night, meant more than I thought it did.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Dad and Dex came back from the food court about five minutes ago and said that the food wasn't looking very good so they were heading to the diner. Not that I liked hospitals or anything but I still stayed here to be with Indi.

Now that everyone was gone, I had my chance to talk to Indi alone. I walked over and sat on the bed grabbing her hand I began to speak…

"Indi, what have you done to yourself? We're all so worried about you. Please you have to wake up, I already lost my mum in a hospital and I can't lose you. You're my big sister and I know I might not show it very often but I love you, and I want you to look after me and protect me from bad boyfriends and the bad situations I sometimes get myself into. I really need you as my big sister and I can't lose you please. Please Indi, please please wake up. Not just for me but for you and Dad and Dex, we all just want you to wake up and come back home with us.

Then I felt Indi's hand grip around mine and the tears that were pouring from my eyes began to stop and I felt myself run for the door.

"Someone please help! She just held my hand. Please someone come and help her quickly."

At that point about five doctors came rushing into the room and I was sent out, only to be met with Dad and Dex.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

It was now 8:00am and I had finished my breakfast and read the local newspaper inside the diner. I decided to go and check on Indi and make sure that she was ok.

When I arrived at the farm I saw that there were no cars parked out the front and the house didn't really feel like anyone was around. Using the key I still hadn't given back to the Walker's, I opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?... Indi?... Dex?... Sid?" I got no reply. When I walked into the kitchen there was two dirty plates left with food scraps that looked like they had been eaten the other night and there was a pile of other food scraps and dirty dishes in and around the sink. Something was going on here and I couldn't figure out what just yet but I knew the Walker's never left their house like this and if Indi was really sick she would be resting or sleeping. I checked all the bedrooms and no one was sleeping. This was really weird so I decided to call Indi…

**Sid's P.O.V**

Sasha came out of the room and was smiling, I saw all the doctors go into Indi's room so I figured something good must of happened, Indi must of woken up.

"Dad, she held my hand. I was talking to her and she grabbed onto my hand." Sasha was so excited that she pretty much yelled that sentence throughout the whole floor of the hospital.

"Oh sweetheart, that's great. She's going to be okay now." I said to Sasha as she wrapped her arms around me giving a warm and happy hug.

Just at that nice moment a nurse female doctor came out of Indi's room. She didn't look happy.

"Sid Walker?"

"Yeah that's me." I replied worriedly.

"I'm afraid that your daugthers movements were good, but when we entered the room she started reacting in a way we didn't expect. It turns out that while Indi was waking up something went wrong and she her brain started to bleed internally. If we don't get her into theatre now, she will die. I just need to know that we have your consent to operate."

Well that was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Yes, yes, of course. Do whatever you can to save my daughter please." I replied worriedly.

I looked at both of my kids as the doctors wheeled Indi off to theatre. Both of them started to cry and Sasha turned around to speak.

"This is all my fault Dad, I was talking to Indi and I woke her up." Sasha began to cry so I pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetheart, this is not your fault. You woke Indi up, that's a good thing. Whatever happens, nothing is your fault. It's nobody's fault, this accident was just unlucky, no one is to blame.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

I tried calling Indi about 30 times and I left about 28 messages. Something was really wrong and I was starting to get worried. I decided to call Dex and find out what was going on.

Dex answered my call straight away and immediately began to talk.

"Romeo, there's been an accident! Indi's in surgery and it doesn't really look good. You have to get down to the hospital straight away. See you soon."

And then he hung up. As soon as the phone beeped, my heart began to race and my knees felt weak. I ran out the door, hopped into the car and headed to the hospital.

**Thanks for reading! This was a bit slow like the last chapter, but it will hopefully speed up next chapter when Romeo arrives at the hospital! Thanks for the responses for the last two chapters, please keep them coming! Until next time **:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've had so many exams and assignments to do and now it has finally all gone down and I can concentrate on reading other peoples stories and reviewing them and also writing the two of mine. I'm hoping to update my other story 'Letters from the Past' tomorrow but I'll see what happens. Thankyou for your patience and please read and review this story! Also if you have any suggestions or requests or anything! Please feel free to PM me. Anyway, please enjoy….. **

'_**Romeo's P.O.V**_

_I tried calling Indi about 30 times and I left about 28 messages. Something was really wrong and I was starting to get worried. I decided to call Dex and find out what was going on._

_Dex answered my call straight away and immediately began to talk._

"_Romeo, there's been an accident! Indi's in surgery and it doesn't really look good. You have to get down to the hospital straight away. See you soon."_

_And then he hung up. As soon as the phone beeped, my heart began to race and my knees felt weak. I ran out the door, hopped into the car and headed to the hospital.'_

**Romeo's P.O.V**

When I arrived at the hospital I saw Sid and Dex pacing around near the chairs, Sasha was sitting on one of the chairs looking like she had just been hit by a bus. It didn't look like much had changed since Dex spoke to me on the phone. Sid looked up and saw me walking towards him, he immediately walked up to me in a fast pace.

"Romeo, mate. I'm so glad you got here so fast."

"Yeah of course, what's happened to Indi?" I said it so fast, I was surprised Sid heard what I said.

"Uuh well, early last night when Indi was out at Yabbi Creek, she got hit by a car and it was pretty bad. She's been in a coma overnight but then this morning Sasha was talking to her and she woke up."

There was a glimmer of hope in my eyes when Sid said Indi had awaken. "Wher-" I began, but Sid cut me off.

"Something went wrong and internal bleeding began in her brain. She was taken into theatre for immediate surgery and we haven't heard anything since."

I felt physically sick, and I began to feel light headed.

"Oh god, is- what time is early last night?"  
"Well mate, it was about 9 o'clock last night." Sid could see the look of disbelief on my face.

"I was in Yabbi Creek last night, at that time to! How did I not know? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I started to raise my voice. I couldn't believe my wife was badly injured, I was at the scene and I didn't even know. I really couldn't believe why I wasn't told as soon as the accident happened.

"Well mate, when Indi was taken by the ambulance, she awoke for a brief time and asked them that they didn't tell you what had happened. We had to obey Indi's wishes, but incase…. incase Indi doesn't make it, I had to let you know." I could tell this was hard for Sid and he was struggling to tell me what had happened so I decided to let it go and let the past ten minutes sink in.

**Sid's P.O.V**

When I explained to Romeo Indi's situation and how she might not survive, I realised how serious this actually was and I had to fight away the tears that were willing to fall from my eyes. After our conversation had ended we were all silent, there was Romeo pacing up and down the hallway of the hospital, Dex placing a comforting arm around Sasha and me just standing still, in the one place, waiting for news, anything, just something to know how Indi was doing.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a nurse came walking out towards me. In less than a minute, all the kids were surrounding me and the nurse had reached all of us.

"Dr. Walker, we have news on Indi." The nurse didn't sound like she was delivering bad news but I was still really worried.

"How's she doing?" I replied.

"Well, she's coming out of theatre now. Her surgery went well and we think she's going to be okay. However, we're not one hundred percent sure until we see how she is when she wakes up. Luckily the surgeons operated on her immediately, because it seems as though the bleeding in her brain has stopped but obviously we won't know if it has gone for good until she wakes up. Sasha is lucky that Indi woke up when she did because that really helped us find the bleeding in her brain." The nurse looked to Sasha. "Sasha, if it wasn't for you, Indi might not be alive right now, it seems that your talking really got to Indi and it helped her to wake up." The nurse turned around behind her and watched as Indi was brought back into the main part of the hospital, she turned back around and looked at me. "Here's Indi now, just give the doctor's a few minutes to get her all sorted out and then they'll let you know when you can go in and see her."

"Thanks for your help Amanda." I smiled at Amanda and then turned around to hug Sasha.

"Come here Sash. You heard Amanda, you helped to save Indi's life, you should be proud." Sasha smiled and then hugged me tight, Dex put a comforting hand on Romeo's shoulder and we all just stood in these positions for a few minutes until a doctor emerged from Indi's room.

"Dr. Walker, you can go in and see Indi, she isn't awake yet, but hopefully by tonight she will be and we can make sure she's going to be okay." Allan smiled at me before adding one last thing. "If Indi does wake up when you're in there talking to her, it's best that she doesn't get stressed out and overwhelmed, so please just one of you go at a time in there."  
"Okay thanks Allan." I replied, he smiled and walked away. I turned around and looked to Romeo. "Mate, do you want to go in there first."

Romeo looked at me shocked, "Are you sure?" He questioned.

"She is your wife." I smiled as I saw the look of happiness on Romeo's face.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

I walked into Indi's room and seeing her in that hospital bed with tubes and wounds all over her body I felt my heart break. I couldn't bear to see her like she was, she still looked as beautiful as ever, but looked terrible at the same time. I sat down on the chair next to her bed, held her hand, kissed it and began talking to her, asking her to wake up and telling her how sorry I was for not being there for her. I was with Indi for about five minutes but I decided to leave to allow the others to come in and see her. As I walked out, Sid walked in, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as he walked past me in the doorway.

**Dex's P.O.V**

When Dad went in to see Indi, Romeo, Sasha and I were left sitting around on the chairs in the corridor of the hospital. I was looking towards the entrance doors of the hospital when I saw April come rushing in. She looked amazing in her singlet and denim short shorts. The last time April and I had really spoken was at Sasha's 16th party two weeks ago when we shared a special moment. Since that day I haven't been able to think about anything else but my regrowing love for April and how much I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but I couldn't. I hadn't really had much time to think about my relationship with April since Indi's accident and I had totally forgotten about the effect she had on me. As soon as she saw me she rushed up to me and looked at me with a look of concern and then she hugged me, which was totally unexpected.

"Dex, Roo told me what happened to Indi, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me? How's she doing?"

I was surprised how concerned April was. But then again it wasn't me she was concerned about, it was Indi.

"Well she had emergency surgery this morning and was rushed into theatre, she came out about ten minutes ago and she's stable and we don't know how she's going to be until she wakes up, hopefully tonight sometime. Dad's in there with her now." I tried to fill April in with as much information I could in such a short time.

"Ohh Dex, you should have called me, I would have been here for you!" April was a bit upset that I didn't call her but I knew she understood.

"ha ha thanks, but it only happened last night and I didn't want to bother you and everything has just happened so quickly and unexpectedly in the past two days I just haven't been able to think about anything else but Indi." I smiled softly at April.

April smiled at me and hugged me again, this time tighter than the last. "Well I'm here now Dex and I'm not leaving until you do, you know you can always call me right? I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks April." I smiled at her as we both pulled out of the hug.

April and I both stood still, just staring at each other, the smiles faded, and we were lost in each others eyes. We were sharing another moment, and this one was even better than the one at Sasha's party, this time I could feel my heart trying to explode out of my chest and I swear I could hear both of our hearts beating, longing for each other. April and I were just about to lean in to begin getting closer and kiss, when I heard Dad yelling to the nurses to hurry in and help him because Indi was waking up and the tubes needed to be removed from her mouth.

Sasha, Romeo and I all raced to the room with April right behind me, we stood at the door and watched as Indi freaked out from the tubes being in her mouth, Dad was trying to calm her down whilst the doctors and nurses were trying to fix her up. Romeo, Sasha and I just watched as we worried for Indi, April grabbed my hand and held it while we all just looked into the room. They finally removed the tubes and they needed to calm Indi down and make sure that she was okay. So Dad stayed in there to comfort Indi while the nurses closed the door and told Romeo, Sasha, April and I to wait in the hall.

I told the others I was going outside to get some air. As I walked out the door, I heard April hurrying out behind me.

"Dex, Dex wait." I kept walking I just needed some air.

"Dex, please!" I could hear the desperation in April's voice, so I stopped and turned around to talk to her.

"Look April, I really just need to be alone and get some air." I turned around and began to walk away from April. The truth was I couldn't be near her because I didn't know if she felt the same way as I did and the moment I thought we shared inside the hospital, I wasn't sure if she felt the same as I did or she just got caught up in the moment.

"DEX!" April was beginning to get frustrated, she grabbed my arm. "Indi is fighting for her life, she just woke up and I want to be here for you, always, but I can't do that if you don't let me. Look I know this isn't the right time but-" and then she kissed me, she lent in and kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that made me weak at the knees, the kiss I almost forgot the feeling of, the kiss I thought I would never get again and here I was outside the hospital with the girl of my dreams.

April pulled away from the kiss, "Dex I love you, I probably always have, and the moment we had inside the hospital and the other one at Sasha's party, that wasn't just any moment, that was a special moment. It made me realise I still love you and I've never stopped. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since that moment at Sasha's party-" April was about to continue but then I interrupted her.

"Me too, you're the only thing I could think about since Sasha's party, all I want- all I need is you April. I love you and you're the first person I think about when I want to share good news that I have and the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning. I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't think you would feel the same and then the last two days, everything happening with Indi and I just I couldn't tell you then because I thought that you didn't feel the same and I just I don't know if you are as in love with me as I am with you and-"

"Dex! Stop rambling!" April laughed and kissed me again, this time more passionately than before. I knew I was rambling but I was so nervous that I just couldn't stop, but April interrupted me just like she always done when I ramble, which I did love about her. I hated to do it, but I had to stop the kiss, I had to go see if Indi was okay. "April, I love you but we can talk later. I just need to go and see what's happening with Indi." I smiled sympathetically.

April gave me one of her beautiful smiles and stood on her toes to kiss me on the cheek, she grabbed my hand and started walking back to the hospital. "Dex, we don't need to talk, we just talked enough." April and I both looked at each other and smiled, I kissed her quickly on the lips and we walked back inside the hospital hand in hand.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

Just as Sid finally walked out of Indi's room after about 15 minutes, I saw Dex and April walk in the doors of the hospital holding hands and looking happy. I gave them both a congratulating look and then turned my attention to Sid.

"Sid, how's Indi? Is she awake? Is she going to be okay? Why did it take so long to calm her down? Is that normal?"

Whilst I was asking all these questions all the others had gathered around Sid and I.

"Indi is okay, she is going to be fine. They just want to keep her in for two more nights. It took so long because they had to run some tests, and it doesn't look like the bleeding in her brain is going to start again. She is awake but trying to get some sleep, she's in a lot of pain because the painkillers haven't kicked in just yet. Romeo mate, if you wanna see her go in there now but just be careful because she isn't in the best condition. She cracked open her head, broke her right arm, right wrist, right shoulder, right hip and several ribs on the right side of her body. She also has some internal bleeding in the top right of her right leg, which needs to be monitored but she will be okay and if Indi is doing alright, she might be discharged tomorrow. With a bit of hope, she will be doing a lot better tomorrow. Anyway, you can go in and see her."

After Sid explaining all of Indi's injuries, when I went into her room for the second time today I realised there were more injuries than what I first thought. I sat in the chair beside Indi's bed and grabbed her hand. Indi was laying on her back, as I grabbed her hand, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey." I said softly and soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

Indi scoffed. "How do you think I'm feeling, I feel like I've been hit by a bus and then it changed into reverse and ran over me again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I replied apologetically, I wasn't sure why Indi was acting so cold.

"You did that a long time ago Romeo." Indi replied, once again coldly.

"Indi-" I tried to speak but Indi cut me off.

"Just go Romeo."

"Indi-" I tried again but Indi cut me off again.

"Romeo just leave, please." I could hear Indi was upset.

**Indi's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Romeo to leave but obviously he didn't get the hint. I turned over onto my side, it hurt so much because it was on my right on all of my injuries, but I figured that if I turned by back towards him, he would get the hint. The tears were starting to roll from my eyes, with the pain in my body and the pain I was feeling from the thought of Romeo and Ruby together in Yabbi creek, I just couldn't bare it. I wanted everything to go away. I also couldn't face him because I can't keep secrets from Romeo, everyone else I can, but not him. And this one just needed to stay a secret.

"NOW!" I didn't mean to yell, but I was just so upset. As soon as Romeo left, I turned back onto my back and let the tears pour down my face. As soon as I turned around Sasha came in through the door and looked at me from the doorway, she closed the door and immediately came up to me and hugged me. This is just what I needed, my sister, to help me get through both this terrible physical and emotional pain. Afterall, maybe Sasha was the only one I could trust to tell her what else happened in the surgery. I wasn't planning on telling anyone but Dad, maybe Sasha was the right person to talk to.

**So here it is guys, again so sorry I haven't updated for ages but I was pretty happy with this chapter and I made it quite long to make up for the time that has gone by. I added in the April and Dex scenes because I just felt that I needed to add one happy couple and lighten up the mood a little bit plus I love them two together and I just thought while stuff is happening in Indi's room I wanted to write something else to pass time. Please let me know what you think. Until next time xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thankyou so much for your responses on the last chapter, here is the next. **

**Please read/review/alert/favourite ! Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_As soon as Romeo left, I turned back onto my back and let the tears pour down my face. As soon as I turned around Sasha came in through the door and looked at me from the doorway, she closed the door and immediately came up to me and hugged me. This is just what I needed, my sister, to help me get through both this terrible physical and emotional pain. Afterall, maybe Sasha was the only one I could trust to tell her what else happened in the surgery. I wasn't planning on telling anyone but Dad, maybe Sasha was the right person to talk to.'_

**Indi's P.O.V**

"Oh Indi, it's okay, you're okay, you're going to be okay." Sasha said comfortingly and reassuringly whilst she was hugging me.

I cried to Sasha for about five minutes before, it hurt so much and there were no tears left inside of me at that point. Sasha dragged the chair closer to my bed and she sat down on it next to me.

"So, do you wanna talk about what just happened with Romeo?" She asked caringly.

"No, not yet." I tried to fake a smile but a tear still managed to slide down my cheek.

"Okay, well when you are, I'm here okay?" Sasha smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah okay. Thanks Sasha." I said as I felt Sasha comfortingly reach for my hand, I let her take it and I held onto hers as well, feeling comforted and taking in the nice sisterly moment.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

I couldn't work out why Indi kicked me out, I thought she would want me to be there for her. Afterall, it was me who made the call to end our marriage. I couldn't leave the hospital, I had to try again, I had to let Indi know that I was there for her. I wanted her to talk to me. After about five minutes I decided to go back inside the hospital.

"Romeo, you're still here mate." Sid said surprised.

"I need to speak to Indi." I said, looking towards the door of her room.

"Uhh I don't think that's such a good idea Romeo." Dex replied with concern for his sister.

"I have to, I need her to know that I'm here for her and I need to know why she's so upset with me." I said this to both Dex and Sid, and I meant every word of it.

"Mate, I don't think it's you Indi's upset with. I mean look at what has happened to her, it's normal for anyone whose been in such a serious accident to be upset." Sid said sincerely.

"Nuh, it's not that, there's something else to it, I know Indi." I replied as I headed towards her room.

As I entered the room I saw Sasha sitting in the seat next to Indi's bed, when she saw me she got up and shushed me.

"Romeo, I don't think it's a good idea you being here, Indi was really upset before and I've just gotten her to sleep." Sasha was very concerned for Indi.

"That's okay Sasha, I'm not going to upset her. Just let me wait here with her until she wakes up." I looked at Sasha desperately.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving this hospital and if you do anything- just don't upset her." Sasha said defensively, just as she was walking out of the room.

I'd been waiting in Indi's room for half an hour. She looked like she would be in so much pain, the doctors must be giving her high doses of medication and pain relief. I felt terrible, if I hadn't of ended our marriage we would still be together, I could have protected her and made sure this didn't happen. The whole half an hour I had been watching Indi sleep, I missed it. I watched her chest rise and fall as she took each breath, every now and then I stroked her hair or her face. For the last five minutes though, I held her hand.

All of a sudden Indi started to stir, I let go of her hand and waited for her to wake up.

"I thought I told you to leave." Indi said sleepily as her eyes remained closed.

How did she know it was me?

"Well I didn't listen." I replied laughing slightly.

"Maybe you should." This time Indi opened her eyes and turned her head to face me. I could see the tiredness and the hurt in her eyes.

"Indi don't do this. What's wrong with you? Why are you so adamant that I leave?" I asked her sadly, hoping for an answer.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" Indi asked in disbelief. I saw the tears fill up in her eyes. "Look at me Romeo! I've practically broken every bone possible on the right side of my body, been through two surgeries, I can't move from this hospital bed, my whole body is constantly aching, inside and out. And the worst part is we only just broke up and you've already moved on." The tears were now rolling down Indi's cheeks. I just wanted to comfort her and make her feel better but the last thing she said startled me.

**Indi's P.O.V**

"What do you mean I've already moved on?" Romeo replied in disbelief.

"Ruby." I scoffed.

"Wait, what? Ruby? There's nothing going on between Ruby and I! Why would you even- how could you even think that I would do that to you?" Romeo defended himself, and I almost believed him.

"I saw you two the other night, in Yabbi Creek. And it wouldn't be the first time you told me nothing was going on between the two of you." I raised my voice as I continued with the sentence.

"Oh God, Indi. Don't bring up what happened in the past, we've been through this before and we're not going through it aga- Wait did you say you saw me in Yabbi Creek the other night?" I felt bad about bringing up the past, but I didn't know what else to say or how else to react.

"Yeah. What does it matter?" I replied turning my head away from Romeo and looking up to the ceiling.

"Was that the same night you had your accident?" Romeo asked concerned.

"Maybe. Romeo why does it matter?" I didn't feel like talking about this.

"Because I was there, when you had your accident and I didn't even know." Romeo was pacing around the room. He stopped and looked down at the floor. "This is all my fault, if I wasn't out with Ruby, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault you're in this, this mess." Romeo rambled guilty.

"Romeo stop, don't talk like that. You couldn't control what happened to me." I regretted blaming Romeo for everything, it wasn't his fault and I knew that.

Romeo sat back down on the chair and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Indi, I'm sorry for everything." Romeo looked deep into my eyes and I could see he meant his apology.

I tried to say something but I couldn't, not through the tears that I felt falling from my eyes. I didn't say anything I just cried. Romeo began to wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks with his thumb. He stroked my cheek and my hair and I closed my eyes, thinking about how good it felt and how much I missed it. Then I remembered, I had to tell him, I couldn't keep it from him any longer, it wasn't fair. Romeo and I were sharing a moment and I was about to wreck it.

"Romeo, there's something I need to tell you." I opened my eyes and look straight into his.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Umm-" My voice was shaky and I could feel the tears starting again.

"Hey what is it?" Romeo said gently.

"There's no easy way to say this but, I was pregnant and I lost our baby." The tears had started again.  
"In the accident?"  
I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head.

"Ohh Indi." Romeo reached out a hand to comfort me but I pushed it away.

"No." I managed to choke out.

"Indi it's not your fault, you didn't know you were pregnant." Romeo said comfortingly.

"No Romeo, I did know. I found out before we broke up-" I tried to explain but Romeo cut me off.

"What? How long before." Romeo stood up in the chair and stepped back, I could tell he was upset and angry.

"About a week." Romeo looked at me in fury, it made me cry and I pleaded desperately. "Romeo, it was when we weren't really going so well and I didn't know how to tell me."

"You should of told me, I had a right to know. It was my child to and now it's gone and I didn't even know it existed." Romeo was angrier and started to yell louder.

"What? If I told you, you would of stayed? Tried to make our relationship work? That's what we were trying to do Romeo! And it didn't work, a baby wouldn't of changed that." I began to yell but not too loud so that everyone outside could hear.

"You know what Indi, maybe it could of!" and with that Romeo opened the door and walked out of the room.

I tried to stop him. "Romeo! Romeo wait!" but he ignored me, closed the door and I leaned my head further back on the pillow and cried, again. I am so over everything!

* * *

**So there's chapter 5! Hope it was okay, please let me know what you think.**

**Until next time xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am sososososososososososos sorry that I haven't updated this story in well over a month! Last time I didn't update this for a while I lost quite a bit of feedback and I'm probably going to lose even more this time, but for those of you who are baring with me, thankyou so much, it actually means so much! Please try to enjoy this chapter, I have almost finished chapter 7, and I promise from now on I will update this story at least every 1.5 weeks, 2 at the latest! Please read and review! Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know xoxox**

**Indi's P.O.V**

It had been three weeks since Romeo and I last spoke, I tried calling him a few times but I gave up. I knew that if he wanted to talk to me he would either come and see me or ring me himself. I decided to stay in the hospital because it was too painful for me to move, let alone be transferred home and I also didn't want to run into Romeo, but today I was ready. Sasha was in the room with me packing up my stuff, Dex was organising me a wheelchair and Dad was sorting out my discharge papers. I could feel myself improving, my body wasn't aching as much, but that was when the pain killers had eventually kicked in and relieved a lot of my pain.

I was deep in thought when Sasha turned around with my bag packed.

"Indi, I understand if you don't want to talk about it but- it's been three weeks, what happed with you and Romeo?" Sasha was trying to get something out of me, she had been so good to me ever since the accident, that I felt I owed it to be honest with her.

"Uhhm, Sasha….. Before my accident, I, I….. was pregnant." This was harder than I thought; I felt the tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I saw the look of pure shock on Sasha's face. But I continued. "I found out a couple of weeks before Romeo left and I didn't say anything because things weren't great between us and it just wasn't the right time to bring a baby into a broken relationship." Each word was harder to say as the tears began to slowly escape my eyes. The more I spoke, the slower my sentences became.

I went to continue but Sasha interrupted. "Wait Indi, are you saying you got an abortion?" Sasha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No! No way! Sasha I, would never kill a child! Especially not my own!" I was shocked that Sasha would even ask me that question.  
"So why was Romeo so upset then?" Sasha asked confused.

"Because I lost the baby in my accident-" I tried to continue but Sasha interrupted me.

"Why was he angry at you? You couldn't help that?"

"No it wasn't that, Romeo thinks that if I had of told him I was pregnant it could have kept us together. But it wouldn't, it wouldn't of made a difference. Our problems wouldn't just disappear because I was pregnant. Would they?" I was so sure having a baby wouldn't change mine and Romeo's relationship, but maybe I was wrong. By this point my tears were uncontrollable, I placed my head in my hands and cried, once again. And again Sasha was there to comfort me, she hugged me and tried to help me with her advice.

"Indi, your right, your problems wouldn't have just disappeared, maybe Romeo means that you could have tried harder to build a stable relationship for the child? But it's not just your fight with Romeo that has been bothering you, is it?" Sasha was getting to know me too well and I hated it.

"No." I said through tears. "I killed my baby Sasha, I killed mine and Romeo's child. I knew I was pregnant, I went out alone in Yabbi Creek for drinks, and too busy worried about myself, I ran across the road not even thinking about looking for cars. I was a mess and I wasn't careful, it's all my fault, I killed my baby!" I cried into Sasha's shoulder until Dex walked in the door.

**Dex's P.O.V**

I opened the door of Indi's room wheeling in a wheel chair when I saw her crying on Sasha.

"What's going on in here?" I asked concerned about Indi, I didn't think she had been coping ever since her and Romeo had that fight three weeks ago but she acted like she was fine. Obviously she was a good actor.

"Sasha will fill you in later." Indi pulled away from Sasha's embrace, dried her eyes and looked towards Sasha with hopeful eyes.

Sasha smiled back at Indi. "Of course." Before Sasha then looked at me and rolled her eyes jokingly, Sasha just loved me.

"Okay then, come on Indi let's get you home." I asked her hopefully.

Indi put on her bravest face and slowly hobbled over into the wheelchair, with the guidance of Sasha and I.

**Half an hour later…**

**Indi's P.O.V**

"Ah home sweet home." Dad, Dex, Sasha and I all came through the front door of the farm house.

"It feels good to be home and getting better doesn't it sweetheart?" Dad looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah it does."

Then Dex butted in. "I need to go see April, so where are you going, on the couch or into your room?"

Dex has always been impatient. "For now I think I'll go on the couch thankyou Dex. You can go and visit your beloved April, I'm sure Sash and Dad can help me."

"Alright thanks Indi, I'll see you later. If there is an emergency, any of you just call me." Dex grabbed his keys and was heading towards the door.

"Bye Dex." We all chimed together. "Thankyou." I added, he turned around and flashed us a smile. "Bye all."

Dad set me up on the couch and put on a movie for me, this was the beginning of even more lazing around to recover. After this, I don't think I'll ever go out again! Not very far into the movie I began to fall asleep, all the pain killers I was getting were really taking their toll on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the responses in the last chapter! Please keep them coming, more and more of you are alerting this story and favouriting it, which is good to see. Please also review so I know what you think. A big thankyou to RiverxBoysxGirl for your continued support and very long consistent reviews in this story, they're always a pleasure to read and they mean so much! So thankyou! And thankyou to everyone else who has reviewed and is reading. Here is chapter 7, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Indi's P.O.V**

It had been five weeks since my accident, one week since I'd gotten out of hospital and four weeks since I had last spoken to Romeo. I was slowly healing, yet still aching all over, getting splitting headaches and taking my pain-killers which relieved the pain for a small amount of time.

It was 10:00am on Saturday morning and I was stuck at home on the couch, alone. Dad and Sasha were out at work and Dex was with April. There was nothing on T.V so I decided to catch up with some of my UNI study, since I wasn't going into campus for a while. I heard a knock at the door and I tried to get up from the couch to answer it, I was moving but very slowly. Who ever it was was very patient and knocked harder consistently before I couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! HOLD ON, I AM COMING!" I yelled frustrated with their patience. I got to the door and opened it…

"Uh, Romeo, hi." I looked at him expressionless, I didn't know what to say, all I knew was that I was happy to see him.

"Um, can I come in?" he questioned awkwardly.

"Well, that depends. If you're hear to yell at me, you can leave because I have a really bad headache and I am really not in the mood to fight with you." I replied sarcastically but seriously.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you, I'm just here to listen. And talk with you." Romeo replied calmly.

I moved out the way and let Romeo inside, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, do you want a drink or something?" I was trying really hard to walk, as much as I hated to wince and admit it my leg was killing and it was making my body ache all over. Romeo sat on the couch so I walked over to the kitchen to boil the kettle and make myself a tea.

"So.. how are you feeling?" Romeo questioned trying to start the conversation.

"Um, not the best, but you know, better than the last time I saw you." I turned around and gave him an awkward smile.

"That's good." Another awkward smile, this time it was from Romeo. Then an awkward silence followed.

"Look Indi, I'm sorry about the hospital and how I reacted, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls or call you back and I'm sorry it's taken me until now to come and see how you are and to talk to you." I could tell Romeo meant all of what he said and he really was sorry.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

I tried to watch Indi's body signals, she had her back facing me and she was pouring her tea. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking or the reaction she was having so I waited.

**Indi's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry for not telling you." I didn't want to say 'the baby' because I knew I would probably cry and although I knew I was going to cry at sometime, I didn't want to start now. I kept my back facing towards Romeo, he would know exactly what I was talking about.

"Why didn't you?"

"Like I told you before, I was scared Romeo. God, I only knew for two weeks. We got married young and then I found out I was pregnant and I was scared. We were having money troubles, living at home with my family and fighting just about every day, I knew our marriage wasn't going well, and just the thought of our marriage being over, that scared me enough." My voice was beginning to get shaky.

"I still don't understand. We could of worked harder, if you told me we could of tried harder to be together, we could of made plans to somehow get money, when we got married I promised you that I would always look after you, that meant our children to Indi. If you were scared you could of come to me and I would of told you that we would raise our child together as a couple. YOU AND ME!" At the end he raised his voice really trying to make his point.

The tears started to roll down my cheeks and my migraine was coming back worse than it had been in a while.

"Romeo I can't, I can't do this right now." I got the words out as clear as I could.

"Yes you can Indi. I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS SHUTTING ME OUT, THEN ONE OF US GETS ANGRY AND YELLS AND THEN WE NEVER SORT THINGS OUT, SO WE ARE SORTING THIS OUT, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW. WHERE BOTH HERE SO LETS NOT WASTE THE TIME!"

I didn't want to seem like a woose, but I couldn't take Romeo's yelling, it was hurting my head even more and I was just letting the tears run down my face, I couldn't help it. I have so much love for Romeo and I don't know if he still loves me but I definitely don't appreciate him yelling at me like this.

"OF COURSE, I GET NO ANSWER. BECAUSE ONCE INDI SPEAKS AND GETS TO SAY WHAT SHE WANTS, NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE A SAY!" Romeo was so angry and I just couldn't take it anymore so I turned around.

"I'M LISTENING TO EVERY WORD YOU'RE SAYING ROMEO, I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH CHOICE DO I, BECAUSE YOUR PRETTY DAMN LOUD. I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOUR SAYING, BUT COULD YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?"

There was a few seconds of silence, we both stood staring at each other, my face full of streaming tears, my head pounding like Romeo was not only yelling at me but also hitting me on the head with a hammer, and not to mention I felt like my leg was going to fall off. It was broken and I wasn't meant to be walking around or standing on it and it was killing. I turned around to look through the cupboards to find my pain killers.

Just then Dex came walking through the door, he noticed the tension and look to Romeo then to me.

"Indi what are you doing up? You're meant to be resting! How long have you been up for?" Dex was so sweet when he was concerned.

"I don't know, but my head is killing Dex and I think my leg is going to fall off." I said through tears, Dex dropped his bag and came over to help me straight away. I looked over to Romeo and he kind of looked guilty.

Dex put his arm around me. "Come on, lets get you rested, you look like a mess."

"Oh thanks Dex. Way to make me feel better." I had to laugh a little at his comments though.

"Anytime. You want to go to your room?"

"Yes please, I think I need to sleep." I said tiredly and sadly. I was so worn out.

"Okay come on, I'll bring you in some pain killer in a minute. Are you okay walking?"

"Yeah, thankyou Dex." I leant onto Dex's shoulder while he led me down the hall and into my bedroom. April was so lucky to have Dex as her boyfriend. He was so caring and hardly ever fought with people.

**Romeo's P.O.V**

After realising Indi was in so much pain I felt terrible, her whole body was probably aching all over and it was my fault for not even thinking about how she felt or even paying enough attention to her. I was too busy yelling and giving her a headache.

I went over to the kitchen bench, found her painkillers and got her a glass of water. I needed to apologise to Indi. She had been in a horrible accident and I haven't even tried to help her because I wouldn't go to see her in the hospital, all because I was being stubborn.

Dex came back out from Indi's room just as I was starting to leave the kitchen.

"Romeo, Indi is really upset and she's in a lot of pain. I don't know what happened with you two just before but its really affected her and I don't think it's a good idea if you take that in to her. I think it might be best if I just do it. I'm sorry mate. Dex was really concerned about his sister and it was really sweet but I had to see her.

"Look Dex, I promise you I will apologise to her, I promise I wont hurt her again, please just let me go in and see her?" I practically was begging.

"Okay, but keep the door open just incase." I laughed at Dex's comment, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

I walked into Indi's room to see her lying on her left side crying. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her and she closed her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh Indi". I said softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I really am, I didn't know you were in so much pain, but I should of known that it wasn't good for you to be standing up for that long. I don't care that you didn't tell me about the baby Indi, I'm just upset that I couldn't share a child with you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you since your accident but I'm just so glad that you're okay because I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Indi opened her eyes and looked at me, her tears were all in her eyes and still running down her cheeks. I stroked the side of her face and at the same time wiped away some of her tears. She always looked so beautiful, even when she was a mess.

She looked up at me and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. I pointed to the water and tablets on her side table.

"I brought in your pain killers for you." My eyes never left hers

"Thankyou" She said softly. Her eyes also not leaving mine.

I sat with her while she sat up to take her painkillers. Then she softly laid her head back down. We both look into each others eyes again before I bent down and kissed her. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as it went on. It had been so long since I last kissed Indi and I had almost forgotten how good it felt. I could feel her wet cheek against mine from all of her tears and I pulled away as I suddenly realised she really needed to get some rest.

"Indi, as much as I would love to keep that going, but you really need to get some rest."

"Mmm." She replied sleepily, she really didn't have much energy to be honest I was quite tired to.

"I'm going to go now, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay." I could tell she was disappointed but she was too tired to really care.

I walked to the door and as I went to leave I realised I didn't want to go, so I shut the door quietly and started quietly walking over to the other side of Indi's bed.

**Indi's P.O.V**

I heard my door shut and I realised Romeo had left. All of a sudden I felt alone and my heart sunk. I really enjoyed our kiss, I'd forgotten how good it felt and I really didn't want Romeo to leave after that, I hoped he would stay. I was too tired to pull him up on it though.

Not long after I heard the door shut, I felt the bed moving and then I felt a big strong muscly arm wrap around me and I couldn't help but smile. I felt safe and definitely not alone. I loved the affect Romeo had one me!

He kissed my neck a few times and then snuggled in as close to me as he possibly could. "I love you Indi, so much. I always have. I'm so glad that you're okay because if I lost you I would be so lost, please never scare me like that again, just stay with me forever and ever. I just want you to get better so you don't have to keep putting up with so much pain, because it kills me to see you in so much pain.

The tears began to fall even heavier now and Romeo could tell because I felt his grip on me tighten. It was definitely comforting. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my face and kissed it softly. "I love you to. Oh god I love you. I have missed you so much Romeo."

After a few minutes Romeo and I were under the covers snuggled up and almost asleep, but something was bothering me and I had to get it off my mind because otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Romeo?" I whispered, checking if he was awake.

"Mhhmm?" he was just.

"Even after everything, my accident and all of this, do you still want to be with me and have kids?" I felt him tighten his grip on me once again.

"Of course!" Romeo was very shocked I would even ask him such a thing. "Indi I want anything and everything with you. And after all this, the fact that we can still be together shows how strong our love is and how much we are meant to be together. I'm never letting you go again, the two times I have, are two of the biggest mistakes of my life."

After about a minute of silence Romeo and I were both fast asleep comfortably moulded together.

**Okay so I was pretty happy with this chapter! It took a while but I finally got an Indi and Romeo reunion! Be warned though, therers still a while to go and it wont be easy for these two. It never is… Please let me know what you think of this chapter !**

**Until next time xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, first of all I have to say that I am sooooooooooo soooooooo sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this, I know I have said this quite a few times before and in my last chapters I promised that I would start updating this story regularly but I have had MAJOR writers block and it has taken me quite a while to work out how to continue this story and which direction I want it to go in! So I was totally devastated about the way Romeo and Indi have ended on TV and his exit was terrible and this gave me the motivation I needed to continue this story as we will no longer be seeing them on TV. Thank god for the creation of fanfiction! So here is chapter 8, I hope you are still reading my story ! Please read, review, favourite, follow and most importantly ENJOY! :) cause I did enjoy writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Indi's P.O.V**

I woke up and opened my eyes to find the side where Romeo had slept last night was empty. I felt like I had so much more energy, today was one of those days where you just wake up and you feel so much better than the day before. I just woke up and my pounding headache is gone, my leg isn't aching like it was before I went to bed last night, and my heart no longer felt like it was being crushed, I just felt happy, at least until I left my room and discovered Romeo was no where to be seen. I went back to my room to text him when I saw '1 New Message' on my screen. I opened the message, it was from Romeo, it read

'_**Indi, sorry I left so early without saying goodbye, I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you and I know you need your sleep right now'**_ I had to smile at his words, he was so caring. But there was more to read _**'I had to run a few errands and I had a few clients to see. Come over to my house tonight around 6 and we will have dinner, everyone is out, so we'll have the place to ourselves. See you then ? xx**_

Romeo just asked me out on a date! We haven't been on many dates so I was kind of nervous, especially knowing that it was probably going to be quite awkward between us, we haven't really spoken much since we broke up a couple of months ago. I needed to reply to the text though, I couldn't leave Romeo hanging for any longer.

'_**Hey Romeo, tonight sounds great! See you at 6 :) xx'**_

I hope I didn't overdo it with the smiley face or look like I was really enthusiastic because at the present moment I felt like my heart was slowly making its way up my throat. Slowly and painfully, it was making me feel sick!

**Romeo's P.O.V**

It was 4 o'clock, I had seen my sales clients and helped out John and Alf with some of the surf carnival plans and I had just walked in the door of the Summer Bay house, ready to get the house set up for my date with Indi. I walked in the door and Ruby was inside the house, with Casey… And they were kissing !

"Whooaaa, incoming." I laughed as I saw them on the couch, luckily still fully clothed!

Ruby and Casey both looked up at me from the couch, they had surprised looks on their faces.

Ruby giggled "Romeo hi, I didn't think you would be home tonight… Since you weren't last night." She added the last bit in indicating she knew about my night with Indi.

"Well I thought you weren't going to be home tonight because you told me you were out, and I also thought you two were 'just friends'." I replied just as smartly as her last comment.

"Well Romeo, things can change very quickly you should know that and I guess you want me out of the house then?" Ruby questioned Romeo in a more serious tone.

"Well, not that I want to throw you out or anything but I kind of asked Indi to come over for dinner and we…" I was going to explain that Indi and I needed to talk but Ruby cut in.

"Whoooa, hold on buddy, too much information! Casey and I are out and we won't be back till tomorrow." Ruby grabbed Casey's hand and took a set of keys for one of the caravans.

Just as they were walking out the door I called out, "We just need to talk Ruby, that's all I was going to say, but thankyou!"

"With you two, its always more than 'just talking'." Ruby replied cheekily.

"Your welcome mate." Casey called out. At least he wasn't as big of a smart ass as Ruby.

As soon as Ruby and Casey left, I began to set up for our dinner, I ordered some pizza to come just after 6, that would give Indi and I some time to just hang around for a bit, there was also the chance that Indi would be late. I had a shower and decided on wearing my denim jeans and a blue button up shirt, with just a little aftershave, I made sure that I didn't over do it though. I set up candles all around the house, I was pretty happy with the outcome. I set up the couch so that Indi would be comfortable and placed a vase of flowers, plates, cups and some wine on the coffee table in front of the couch.

**Indi's P.O.V**

I arrived at Romeo's at just after 6, I saw a pizza car leaving the house, he must of ordered a pizza for us. Luckily I was just in time and it wouldn't go cold, besides Romeo knew me too well, I was late a lot. I had trouble deciding what to wear. In the end I decided on a loose black dress and some silver flats, topped off with some red lipstick.

I got to the door and knocked.

The next minute the door swung open and I saw a very handsome looking Romeo, and a beautifully candlelit house.

"Indi, hey. Wow…. You look amazing." Romeo said nervously.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"It's fine, I kind of expected it." Romeo laughed.

I walked into the house and Romeo led me straight to the table. "Romeo, this all looks so beautiful." I started to tear up a bit, I had forgotten how romantic Romeo could be sometimes.

"Hey no tears." Romeo put his hand on my cheek and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Starving".

"I thought you would be". Romeo led me over to the couch and we began to eat the pizza and drink the wine.

After about 20 minutes we had both decided we were full. The last 20 minutes were so awkward for the both of us we just kept eating pizza to avoid having to have a conversation. It was really hard to know what to talk about. Romeo was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So, how have you been feeling today"?

"Well, I'm tired, still in a lot of pain and everything is just emotionally draining. I cant handle it."

"Woah, don't hold back Indi". Romeo replied sarcastically.

I laughed, "I'm sorry, I was just being honest.

Romeo looked at me, all of a sudden serious. The laughter had stopped.

"Good, honesty is great."

"I think we need to be honest with each other, right now, and talk about everything". Romeo added, still serious.

I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Yeah… Can we please try and stay calm this time though?" I questioned, half jokingly.

"Of course".

"Soo….. where should we start?" I asked.

"Well, I think our most important issues are trust and honesty". Romeo stated.

"Can't disagree with you there".

"You need to trust me Indi and I need to trust you as well. But you can't see me talking to Ruby or laughing with Ruby and think that I'm cheating on you. You have to trust that you're my wife, not her, I love you and I never want to hurt you like I did again. Okay. You can't keep bringing up past mistakes, you've got to just let them go, otherwise there is no future for us. I'll do the same for you Indi, I can't see you talking and laughing with other guys and think you're cheating on me, I just have to trust you and our love and marriage. And we also have to be honest with each other, all the time. We can't keep secrets of where we are going and who we are seeing, or how we are spending our money. Because that's where we went wrong in the first place. We have to be 100% honest.

I was listening to everything Romeo was saying and it all made sense. I nodded every now and then to let him know I agreed with what he was saying.

"I promise I'll trust you Romeo, and I'll be honest with you. I'll tell you everything. You're my husband and my best friend and living without you for not even two months has been killing me. I would do anything to keep us together. I also promise to let you have "Romeo time" and pursue your surfing. I have no right to take that away from you. And I know you love surfing and I know it makes you happy, so if surfing is what you want to do, you do it. We'll work it out. Marriage is all about sacrifice".

Romeo looked at me lovingly. He was just staring and we were sharing one of those rare moments and we both smiled. Until we both remembered what else we had to talk about, the one thing we had obviously tried to avoid.

"I'm sorry Indi, but we have to talk about it, otherwise it will just keep bothering us."

"Okay. Well.. like I told you the other week, I found out about three weeks before we broke up-"

"Hang on a minute" Romeo interrupted, "You told me one week".

"I know I'm sorry, I lied about that, I was just trying not to fight with you".

"Okay, you were just out of surgery, so I'll let it go".

"Anyway" I continued, "I was just feeling more moody and I was late so I took a test and yeah it was positive, so I went to see the doctor and she confirmed it. Then I was going to tell you, but we started fighting more and I was scared you, we weren't ready for a baby yet."

**Romeo's P.O.V**

"Indi, I –" I tried to interrupt.

"No Romeo, please, just let me finish".

"We were fighting everyday and each time I would decide to tell you we would fight again and then I would be really mad and not want to talk to you, and not telling you made me more scared. The three weeks went so fast, and before I knew it, it was Sasha's party and you told me you were leaving and I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant then, because I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay".

Indi was starting to cry and I just wanted to comfort her but I had to let her keep talking.

"Romeo, if I told you I was pregnant you would of stayed, I know that, because that's the type of guy that you are. And I love you for that but I couldn't have you stay when we both weren't happy. And bringing a child into an unsteady marriage may help at first but not necessarily in the long run. We would eventually start fighting again, our issues would still be there and that's no good for a child. Which is why I couldn't tell you. I just thought I would wait until I was sure I wasn't going to miscarry and then I was going to tell you and we could of worked something out, but then, I had my accident and…"

Indi couldn't finish what she was saying she put her head in her hands and cried a bit.

Again I wanted to comfort her but a part of me was still angry at her. She put her head back up, and wiped her eyes.

There was one question that I just had to ask her, even if it was horrible.

"Indi, I'm sorry. But I have to ask you this. Did you ever consider, you know-"

"An abortion?"

"Yeah.." I was unsure of how she would react to this

"NO, Of course not, I could never do that to our child, I couldn't kill any child".

"Hey, I know, I just had to ask". I said softly

"It's okay, Sasha asked me the same thing". Indi smiled weakly.

"Oh Romeo, I'm so sorry". Indi began to cry again

"What for?"

"For losing our baby. I know you really want kids and we could have had that, but I ruined it".

"Hey Indi, you can't apologise to me for that, what happened to you was an accident".

"I know, but I knew I was pregnant and instead of taking care of the baby I was selfish and was thinking about trying to have fun myself." Indi began to cry harder and it was making it harder for me not to cry.

"Hey" I looked her in the eyes and placed both my hands on her cheeks, "All that matters right now, is you and making sure that you get better, okay?"

"Okay." Indi paused as she tried to stop crying so that she could speak.

"I really wanted to have that baby Romeo."

"Oh Indi come here". I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Never wanting to let her go. "We can try for another baby". I whispered as I held her even tighter.

**Indi's P.O.V**

After about half an hour, I had finally pulled myself together and I was exhausted, with a pounding headache and aching body. I just wanted to go home.

"Romeo" I said. He smiled at me, the smile that makes every girl fall in love with him.

"Can you please take me home"

"Of course, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired and sore"  
"Alright I'll go get the keys".

Romeo grabbed the keys and hurried back over to the couch to help me.

"Aren't you staying with me?" I asked him sadly.

"Do you want me to?"  
"Of course I do!"

"Alright let me go get some stuff, I'll be 2 minutes. I promise".

Romeo went to walk away as I grabbed his arm

"Wait" I smiled at him and looked into his eyes, he lowered his head to mine, our foreheads touched and he kissed me, it was the beautiful passionate kiss that only we shared. We both pulled away from the kiss and he ran up the stairs. Romeo was back, and I suddenly felt so much better. The emotional pain I was feeling, was slowly fading.

**So there you go, theres chapter 3. Again I apologise for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. I should have chapter 9 up within the next two weeks, I cannot promise you it will be up that soon, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to update this more regularly!**

**Please follow/favourite/like/review!**


End file.
